


В джазе только шпионы

by Gavrik, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Ретеллинг фильма «В джазе только девушки»
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	В джазе только шпионы

**Author's Note:**

> Современное АУ без супергероев, Баки и Стив не знакомы, Баки и Броку на момент рассказа до 25 лет.

...Один из преследователей прошел мимо них, быстро сканируя взглядом зал и выходы из бутиков. Гидровские уроды загнали Брока и Баки в огромный торговый центр, и у каждого выхода патрулировал агент в штатском.

Магазинчик, куда они заскочили, чтобы спрятаться, был крошечным и с довольно специфичным товаром, выставленным в витринах.

– Это секс-шоп, что ли? – шепотом спросил Баки, увидев очень реалистичную женскую грудь. Рука так и тянулась потрогать, настолько натурально выглядели соски. – Какой-то странный. Где вибраторы тогда и прочая хрень?

Мимо выхода прошли еще двое агентов, отводя взгляд от витрины с яркими нарядами. Баки спрятался за этажерку с париками. Длинные волосы на болванках удачно скрыли его. Брок сидел, пригнувшись за стендом с наборами косметики.

– Нас обложили, – просуфлировал Брок, нервно поглядывая на выход. – Тут все кишмя кишит агентами, не выбраться. Город наверняка уже перекрыли. Блядь, да нам даже отсюда не выйти.

Баки это отлично понимал. Им вообще повезло, что все еще живы. Они успели отслужить в Гидре почти полгода, прежде чем узнали, в какое дерьмо вляпались. Частная международная охранная фирма, как же, блядь. Позавчера их отряду должны были повысить допуск, тогда же капитан ввел их в курс дела. В курс дела мирового порядка через боль. Они попали в ебаную секту, из которой хер выберешься живыми.

– Я могу вам чем-то помочь, молодые люди? – продавщица возникла за спиной, словно ниндзя. – У нас новая коллекция накладных бюстов и отличный выбор париков. Вас интересует большой размер? Обратите внимание…

– Нет, мы… – Баки дернулся, убрав руку с «накладного бюста». Нахера он нужен, интересно? Вместо салфеток в лифчике? – Ничего не надо, спасибо.

– Вообще-то надо, – вмешался Брок, азартно сверкнув глазами и ухмыльнувшись. В прошлый раз после такого радостного оскала они подписали договор с Гидрой. – Мы с приятелем идем на вечеринку кроссдрессеров, – продолжил он, не обращая внимания на Баки, который жестами спросил, не охуел ли Брок, часом. – Хотим, чтобы все было на высшем уровне. Опыта у нас мало, так что мы в ваших руках.

Продавец, на бейдже которой было написано «Кристин», сразу воодушевилась, поманила их вглубь магазина.

– Верхний ценовой предел? – деловито уточнила она, доведя их до большой примерочной с зеркалами и туалетными столиками.

– Две тысячи на обоих.

«Ты ебанулся?» – одними губами спросил Баки. У них останется всего три. А еще надо как-то через границу перейти.

Кристин кивнула, чуть ли не облизнувшись, потерла ладони и выпорхнула в салон, предварительно указав Баки и Броку на стулья перед зеркалами. Как в парикмахерской. Но перед этим она снабдила обоих бритвами и велела отправляться в крошечный туалет, приводить лица в порядок.

– Рамлоу… – опасно начал Баки, но тот сразу его перебил:

– Сам подумай, как нам еще отсюда выйти?

– Две тысячи?!

– Зато живы будем! У тебя есть другое предложение?

Баки смолчал, потому что нет, другого варианта у него не было.

Кристин вернулась, неся в охапке кучу одежды. Баки немного успокоился, не увидев там платьев или чулок. Совсем не круто убегать от Гидры, путаясь в подоле юбки. И спотыкаясь на шпильках.

– Сначала макияж. Потом одежда, потом закрепим парики. Вам предлагаю вот такой с волосами медного цвета, – Кристин показала Баки парик с длинными гладкими рыжими волосами. Баки нервно кивнул, соглашаясь. Кристин повернулась к Броку. – А для вас черный цвет, и я сделаю крупные локоны.

Кристин открыла большой чемоданчик с косметикой, развернула к себе Баки, потянув за спинку кресла.

– Закройте глаза.

Будет очень весело, если агенты все-таки найдут их здесь. Прямо в процессе раскраски, с наполовину наштукатуренными лицами. «Хотя, – оптимистично подумал Баки. – Может, помрут со смеху на месте».

Брок в соседнем кресле вертелся и хмыкал, то скептически, то удивленно. Кисточка щекотно бегала по закрытым векам, потом по щекам широкими мазками проходилась какая-то губка, на губы наносили помаду и, в конце, Баки приказали держать глаза открытыми и не двигаться, пока в опасной близости от зрачка ему приклеивали накладные ресницы. Одно неверное движение, и можно записываться в пираты. Теперь понятно, почему у большинства девушек железные нервы.

– Готово, пока надевайте одежду, вот ваш комплект, – Кристин указала на левую стопку с джинсами и кожанкой. Сделала шаг к Броку и хищно улыбнулась. – Ваша очередь. Надеюсь, у вас выдержка не хуже, чем у друга.

Баки несколько секунд пялился на свое лицо. Признаться, в первое мгновение он опасался увидеть на фейсе раскраску не хуже, чем у клоунов. Однако черты лица остались вполне узнаваемыми, только… женскими. Он дернул головой, приказав себе не думать об этом, направился к стопке своей одежды, поднял узкие джинсы и застыл, увидев под ними…

– Это что? – сдавленно спросил он.

– Накладная вагина, разумеется, – хладнокровно ответила Кристин. – У вас узкие скинни-джинсы, нельзя, чтобы ширинка торчала. Пройдите в кабинку и там оденьтесь. Если возникнут трудности с фиксацией искусственного бюста, позовете меня.

Баки медленно взял трусы, спереди которых была приделана… тут лучше не продолжать, потом сгреб остальную одежду, включая силиконовые сиськи, и направился в кабинку. Брок показал ему большие пальцы и ухмыльнулся, получив в ответ фак.

Трусы сели на нем как родные. Ничего не жало, а член исчез, как и не было. Будто Баки таким и родился. Он быстрее натянул джинсы, лишь бы не видеть внизу лобка… вот это. Он предпочитал смотреть на такое со стороны. И на женщине, боже ж ты мой. Как Брок его в это втравил?

Джинсы тесно обтянули бедра, и, надо сказать, Баки и сам бы повелся на эту задницу. Сморгнув и напомнив себе настроиться на выживание, Баки взялся за искусственный бюст. Тот представлял из себя что-то вроде короткой прозрачной майки, формой напоминающей топ для фитнеса, с прикрепленными сиськами. Даже чертова ложбинка была. Баки осторожно вделся вот в это, стараясь не порвать мягкие лямки, долго поправлял перед, чтобы сидел по центру, а не криво. Наконец грудь встала как положено, и Баки натянул футболку. Белую, с ярким Микки Маусом спереди. Черная кожанка тоже пришлась впору. И красные конверсы были четко по размеру. Да у этой Кристин глаз-алмаз.

Из зеркала на Баки недовольно посмотрела девчонка, очень симпатичная и явно увлекающая пауэрлифтингом в свободное время. Нихрена себе эффект.

Баки вышел из кабинки, стараясь делать неширокие шаги и привыкая к новым ощущениям. Грудь почти ничего не весила, однако полностью меняла внутреннее представление о себе. Захотелось расправить плечи и шагнуть от бедра, вильнув аппетитной задницей. Так, какого хуя у него в голове?..

– Ого! – Брок уставился на него с отвисшей челюстью.

– Не дергайтесь, – строго велела Кристин, вооружившись тушью. – Сейчас самое сложное. А вы садитесь, я закончу с вашим другом и будем надевать парик.

Баки сел в кресло и, подумав, закинул ногу на ногу. Брок скосил глаза на его пах.

– Я бы тебя трахнул.

– Тебе ориентация не позволит. То есть... – Баки задумался.

Вот Брок гей, а если Баки сейчас типа девушка, то они смогут трахнуться или нет? Дилемма. Но Баки-то натурал, так что точно нет. Господи, да что за бред у него в голове?

– Идите одевайтесь, – велела Кристин, отпустив Брока, которого уже было тяжело узнать. Настоящая южная красотка, одна из тех, которые побеждают на конкурсах.

Кристин забрала Баки волосы в тугой хвост, как-то хитро свернув их на затылке. Потом надела на него парик, плотно обхвативший голову. Расчесала его, попшикала спреем и натянула сверху черную вязаную шапочку.

– Готово! – торжественно объявила Кристин.

Баки тронул себя за медный локон.

– Вы гений, – честно признал он.

Он бы не заподозрил в этой высокой спортивной девчонке парня, даже если бы намеренно искал подобные черты. Баки прошелся немного, рассматривая себя в зеркало, стараясь ходить правильно. Он где-то читал, что мужчины ходят от плеча, а женщины от бедра, и это напрямую зависит от центра тяжести. Кристин с довольной улыбкой наблюдала за ним.

– Как вас зовут? – спросила она вдруг.

– Джеймс, – автоматически отозвался Баки.

– Нет-нет, – покачала Кристин головой. – Как вас зовут сейчас?

Ага, вот оно что. Баки на секунду задумался.

– Бекка.

Сестренка точно не обидится. И не узнает.

Брок вышел из кабинки, одетый почти в такие же, как на Баки, узкие джинсы, черные конверсы и серый широкий джемпер с белым принтом. На руках красовались черные кожаные перчатки без пальцев. Будто прямо сейчас на рэп-вечеринку.

Он подмигнул Баки и прошел к креслу, покачивая бедрами, будто на гребаном подиуме. Вот кто здесь как рыба в воде.

Кристин надела ему черный парик, быстро завила волосы какими-то толстенными щипцами и натянула Броку на макушку черную бейсболку с рисунком, выложенным крупными стразами. Ну точно подружка рэпера.

– Кристин, вы лучше всех, – довольно заявил Брок, разглядывая себя в зеркале. – Сколько с нас?

– Тысяча шестьсот за все и в подарок инструкция по макияжу и небольшой косметический набор. Приятного вечера. Приходите еще.

– Обязательно, – ухмыльнулся Брок, отсчитал деньги и, взяв Баки под локоть, тонким голосом сказал: – Оторвемся, сестренка? Во всех смыслах, – он с намеком приподнял брови.

– Оторвемся, – уверенно ответил Баки.

На этаже все еще было много покупателей, хотя центр скоро закрывался. У эскалаторов и лифтов дежурили агенты, ненавязчиво оглядывая проходящих людей. Мимо Баки и Брока прошла группа из десятка девушек, помахивающих фирменными пакетами и весело обсуждающих покупки.

– Присоединяемся, – прошипел Брок, подхватив Баки и устроившись в конце процессии.

Их мужская одежда была уложена в квадратные пакеты. Брок легкой танцующей походкой устремился за девушками, держа свой пакет чуть на отлете, словно его было тяжело нести. Баки постарался подстроиться под его шаг.

У эскалатора дело немного застопорилось, девушки, хохоча, решали, кто пойдет первой, а потом начали ступать на лестницу одна за другой. Агент уставился прямо на Брока, и у Баки от страха замерло сердце, а рука дернулась к карману, в котором лежал ствол. Однако взгляд был не из серии «Я их нашел, окружаем». Агент смотрел Броку на грудь, потом с явным усилием отвел взгляд, чтобы уже залипнуть на заднице Баки.

Ну, похоже, маскировка работает на отлично.

Баки прошел мимо, чуть ли не задев агента плечом. Тот посторонился, не переставая пялиться на его тыл.

– И вот Паучиха никак не может найти замену Бетти и Дженни, – жаловалась девушка впереди. Ее подруга сочувственно кивала и хмурила лоб. – Клавишниц сейчас днем с огнем не сыскать, я уж не говорю про барабанщиц.

– И выезд через час, – подхватила соседка. – Первое представление уже завтра, ну как можно было так нас подставить!

Баки заметил, как Брок навострил уши.

– Не вздумай! – прошипел Баки, подтянув его к себе за локоть. – Мы из последнего твоего дерьма никак не выгребем.

– Простите, что вмешиваюсь, – тонким голоском перебил Брок, бросив на Баки предупреждающий взгляд. – Но что вы говорили про клавишников и барабанщиков? И про выезд?

Девушка переглянулась с подругой и, пожав плечами, ответила:

– У нас женский оркестр, сегодня турне начинается, а две музыкантки нас бросили. Одной работу получше предложили, а вторая узнала, что поступила на учебу. И все в один день, буквально с утра, – расстроено добавила девушка. – Автобус отходит через час, наш директор с ног сбилась, ища замену.

– А куда едете?

– Во Флориду, первая остановка в Джексонвилле. Будем давать представление в отеле.

– Какое совпадение! – противным голоском воскликнул Брок. – А мы с Ба... с Беккой как раз в поисках работы. Но своих инструментов у нас нет.

– Это ничего! – с жаром ответила девушка, воодушевившись. – Инструменты будут. Я Майли, кстати.

– Брук, – представился Брок.

– Бекка, – неохотно сказал Баки.

– Здорово, тогда сейчас едем с нами? Мисс Романофф прослушает вас и сразу на автобус. Девочки, у нас пополнение! – звонко крикнула Майли, и стайка девиц отозвалась восторженным гулом.

– Брок, ты думаешь, это разумно? – шепотом спросил Баки, который немного устал от происходящих событий. – Нас раскроют в два счета, и никакие наши гаражные музыкальные навыки не помогут. Я тебе не драг-дива, и женской одежды, кроме этой, у нас нет. И ты помнишь про документы? В моих вот написано Джеймс Барнс, а никакая не ебаная Бекки.

– Прорвемся, – упрямо ответил Брок. – Главное, до Флориды доехать, а там до Мексики уже недалеко.

* * *

Невысокая рыжеволосая дамочка смерила их оценивающим взглядом, попросила сыграть несколько коротких мелодий на синтезаторе и отбить ритм на ударных. Потом уставилась на Баки, гипнотизирующе глядя в глаза, словно Каа.

– Бекки, верно? – ледяным тоном спросила она, сделав шажок вперед. Баки с трудом заставил себя остаться на месте. Она повернулась к Броку. – И Брук?

– Так точно! – пропищал Брок в ответ.

Баки на секунду прикрыл глаза, ярко представляя, как их вышвыривают за дверь.

Автобус уже ждал, все остальные девушки погрузились и теперь гомонили внутри, ожидая отъезда.

– Гонорар четыре тысячи каждой, плюс оплата проживания и питание. Суточные тридцать долларов. Не пить, не ширяться, по мужикам или... – тут она неприятно усмехнулась, глянув на Баки, – по бабам не бегать. Живо выставлю обеих. Документы на руках?

– Мы их забыли дома, все так неожиданно… – начал было Брок, но тут Романофф очень демонстративно поморщилась.

– Подписывайте контракт и в автобус, мы и так задерживаемся.

Неужели прокатило? Баки быстро переглянулся с Броком, потом они расписались в бумагах и направились к автобусу, предварительно упаковав инструменты и погрузив их в багажный отсек. С собой у них был только один рюкзак на двоих, в котором лежали женские шмотки, впопыхах купленные в том же торговом центре.

В салоне было шумно, весело, пахло духами и почему-то апельсинами. Майли помахала им, заняв одна все сиденья на заднем ряду. Баки закинул их вещи на полку, потянувшись вверх.

– Ничего себе пресс! – присвистнула Майли и ткнула пальцем в оголившийся живот Баки. – Качаешься? А я вот никак не начну, там же все эти диеты, ограничения… Ну их к черту! – весело закончила и склонилась к Баки, который уже сел рядом, прижавшись к окну. Прошептала вполголоса: – Но волоски лучше сбрей, мы, конечно, не выступаем в открытых платьях, однако Паучиха прям лютует, если видит хоть какую-то неряшливость. Она один раз Дженни чуть не до слез довела, когда та ноги не успела побрить. Хорошо, Стив вступился. Он у нас вообще защитник и спасатель, вам понравится.

– Что за Стив? – поинтересовался Брок, достав из рюкзака бутылку воды и жадно отпив несколько глотков.

– Наш солист. Он потрясающий, вот увидите…

– Солист в группе девчонок? – перебил ее Брок и ухмыльнулся.

– Ты даже не думай! – горячо сказала Майли в ответ. – Он очень хороший, помогает нам. Один раз полиция привязалась, из-за Грейс и ее травки, так он как-то сумел договориться, иначе бы ее забрали, и неизвестно на сколько. А вот и он! – воскликнула Майли радостно.

– Ебать, – сдавленно прошептал Брок, во все глаза глядя на рослого светловолосого парня, который только что зашел в салон, увлеченно обсуждая что-то с Романофф.

– Ты что, его знаешь?

Если да, то надо нахрен валить отсюда и побыстрее.

– Да нет, – отмахнулся Брок, продолжая смотреть на парня, приоткрыв рот.

– Только этого не хватало, – прошипел Баки, догадавшись, с чего тот пялится на этого Стива. – Не вздумай к нему подкатывать!

– О, а это бесполезно, – влезла Майли, у которой оказался слишком хороший слух. – Стив у нас по мальчикам, так что…

– Да ты что! – протянул Брок, растянув губы в хищной улыбке.

Парень тем временем неумолимо продвигался по салону, прямо к ним. Остановился в паре шагов, солнечно улыбнулся, протянул руку.

– Мне сказали, у нас новые клавишница и барабанщица? Будем знакомы, Стив Роджерс, солист этого прекрасного ансамбля. Надеюсь, мы сработаемся. Обязательно обращайтесь, если потребуется помощь.

– Бекка, – назвался Баки, коротко тряхнув ему ладонь.

– Брук, – расплылся в улыбке Брок, схватив Стива за ладонь и не спеша выпускать. – Ты больше похож на олимпийца, чем на певца.

– Как и вы! – он подмигнул Броку и рассмеялся, еще раз пожав ему пальцы, довольно нежно, как заметил Баки. – Я сижу впереди, вместе с Наташей, захотите поболтать – присоединяйтесь.

Он кивнул им обоим, задержав взгляд на Броке, и пошел вперед, развернувшись к ним спиной.

– Вот это задница, – прошептал Брок. – Идеален. Бекс, я, кажется, все…

Как будто у них мало проблем и без этого.

* * *

Баки, который тяжелее воспринял случившиеся перемены в жизни, уже заснул, привалившись к оконному стеклу и закутавшись в плед. Дело было к полуночи, остальные девушки наконец примолкли (после четырех часов непрерывной болтовни, Брок думал – рехнется), и только впереди горел прямоугольник телефона, который держал перед собой Стив и увлеченно читал.

Он тут же отложил телефон, оглянулся с улыбкой, стоило Броку подойти. Пересел к окну, жестом предложив Броку место рядом. На сиденье впереди свернулась клубком Романофф, надвинув на глаза маску.

– Как вам наш коллектив? – шепотом спросил Стив. – Вижу, вы сдружились с Майли?

– Да, это она нас сюда протащила, – бездумно ответил Брок, разглядывая Стива.

Тот и вблизи был словно ненастоящим, будто отлитым из идеального металла. Лунный свет серебрил ему волосы и бросал призрачные отблески на кожу.

– Завтра вечером уже первый концерт? А порепетировать мы успеем? – Брок спрашивал обо всякой ерунде, хотя хотелось узнать совсем о другом. – Ты встречаешься с кем-нибудь? – ляпнул он в ту же секунду, не успев прикусить язык.

Стив фыркнул, покачав головой, снова улыбнулся, продемонстрировав лучики морщинок вокруг глаз. Брок, который и так уже тонул без возможности выплыть, понял, что в этот момент попал еще сильнее.

– Во время турне никаких романов, – поблескивая глазами, напомнил Стив, смешно скосив взгляд в сторону их рыжего деспота-директора. – Надеюсь, я не сильно тебя разочаровал? – явно сдерживая смех, добавил он.

Брок достал из принесенного с собой пакета небольшой термос, внутри которого плескался чай с хорошей порцией коньяка. Разлил по двум небольшим чашкам. Стив благодарно принял свою, отпил и с веселым удивлением глянул на Брока. Но не отставил ее, продолжив держать в ладонях. Крупных, с длинными красивыми пальцами и крепкими костяшками. Брок моргнул, велев себе перестать залипать, и отпил свою порцию.

– Как ты попал в труппу? – спросил он, потому что действительно было интересно. – Ты совсем не похож на артиста.

Стив пожал плечами, рассеянно глянул в окно, медленно поворачивая чашку в ладонях.

– Я не профессиональный певец, – согласился он. – Так, несколько классов музыкальной школы в детстве. Был в армии, потом отучился в колледже, но после выпуска окончательно понял, что финансы – это не мое. Несколько лет просто занимался то одним, то другим… А потом Наташа, мы с ней вместе учились, позвала с собой на гастроли. Сначала в качестве охраны для девушек, – уточнил Стив, сделав еще глоток. – Я помогал им готовиться, несколько раз заменял на репетициях тогдашнюю солистку, Джемму, ну а потом, когда она ушла, Наташа предложила попробовать. И мне понравилось, – тепло улыбнулся он. – Как оказалось, я – «душа коллектива и прекрасно вписываюсь», – покраснев, процитировал Стив явно чужие слова.

– Уже не терпится услышать, – тихо сказал Брок. Поднял термос, без слов предлагая еще.

– Планируешь меня споить? – Стив поиграл бровями, но тут же негромко засмеялся сам над собой.

Сзади зашебуршали, и в просвете между сидениями показалось лицо Элли, саксофонистки.

– Что пьете? – громким шепотом спросила она, возбужденно сверкнув глазами и принюхавшись. – Коньячину? Подождите, у меня виски есть, а у Дот текила и стаканчики на всех. Сейчас позову.

– Эй… – Брок не успел остановить ее, как к ним присоединилась Дот, трубачка, ростом не уступавшая Стиву. Уютная атмосфера на двоих мгновенно разрушилась. – Романофф проснется, нам попадет, – попытался Брок.

– Она снотворное приняла, – ответил на это Стив, подвинувшись, когда к ним втиснулась Элли с бутылкой и стаканчиками. Брока прижало к Стиву, и тогда он подумал, что, может, все неплохо складывается. Стив аккуратно приподнял руку, чтобы Броку было удобнее. Сказал тихо: – Но лучше не шуметь.

Дот осторожно опустила занавеску у кресла Романофф. На сиденьях, на которых были Брок и Стив, умостилось еще четверо. Широкие кресла позволяли полностью откинуть спинку назад, почти превращая их в лежанку. Это было необходимостью в долгих переездах. Девушки набились к ним, как сельди в бочке, приглушенно гомоня и смеясь, передавали по кругу бутылки и тарелку с нарезанным сыром, не забыв отнести огромный бутерброд и горячий чай водителю.

– Я хочу завтра успеть пробежаться по магазинам, у меня закончились тональники…

– Первое выступление уже в восемь вечера, мы совсем не успеем подготовиться…

– А слышали, что Эмили взяли первой скрипкой к Джонсону…

– Я ему говорю, Джимми, ты, конечно, классный парень, но…

Брок помассировал ухо, в которое непрекращающейся рекой вливалась бессмысленная девчачья болтовня. Одно утешало – Стив сидел вплотную к нему, прижимаясь крепким горячим бедром, а в моменты, когда надо было передать дальше бутылку или тарелку, тянулся своей рукой поверх его плеча, и Брок почти соскальзывал в его объятия.

– А вы с Беккой как давно занимаетесь музыкой? А дружите? – спросил Стив, низко склонившись к его уху.

Брок почесал бровь, стараясь игнорировать щекотные мурашки, тут же побежавшие по телу.

– С Беккой мы со школы общаемся, играли в одной группе, потом вместе… – чуть не сказав «служили», Брок быстро сориентировался: – …вместе учились, ну и продолжали играть параллельно. Мы тоже не суперпрофессионалы, – добавил он с кривой усмешкой.

– Наташа вас взяла, значит, не так все плохо, – заверил его Стив.

– Завтра и узнаем, – закончил тему Брок, которому не терпелось выяснить кое-что другое. – А тебе…

Он сдавленно охнул, когда к ним на сиденья втиснулось еще трое, и его буквально вдавило в Стива.

– Брук, не тупи, залезай к Стиву на колени, он выдержит, – громким шепотом велела Майли и сунула ему в руку стаканчик с виски. Это была уже вторая бутылка, которую вытащила из своей сумочки Элли.

Под давлением обстоятельств Брок переместился на колени Стива, всю силу воли направив на то, чтобы у него не встал.

– В Джексонвилле у нас два представления, и сразу едем дальше…

– У моей скрипки сзади какое-то странное пятно, и я не знаю…

– Девчонки, а может, нам в первый день после репетиции быстренько на пляж и там…

– Стив, а тебе какие парни нравятся? – негромко спросил Брок. Тот будто и не замечал его веса, легко поддерживая под спину.

В общем гомоне, который звучал все громче и громче, тихий вопрос был почти неслышим. Стив усмехнулся.

– М-м, главное, чтоб человек был хороший. Ну ладно, – фыркнул он, подняв руку, в ответ на выражение лица Брока. – Если хочешь, слушай список. Мне нравятся волейболисты, – он ухмыльнулся. – Спортивные, темноволосые. Веселые, и чтобы были в найковских кроссовках, – добавил он, блестя глазами. – Однако первый пункт самый важный, – уже серьезно сказал он, а потом спросил с невинной улыбкой: – Что, есть с кем познакомить?

– Знакомых волейболистов нет, – ответил Брок.

Значит, найковские кроссовки? Чувство юмора у Стива есть. И это не оставляло Броку шансов не увязнуть еще глубже.

– Майли, доставай бурбон! Девчонки, как же здорово, что…

– Какого хрена происходит! – прошипел взбешенный Баки, до которого добрался шум. Всклокоченный, с припухшими со сна глазами, он сейчас слабо напоминал девушку. Хорошо, щетины еще не было видно. – Брок, то есть Брук! Твою мать, ты что вытворяешь? Слезь со Стива! Совсем рехнул-лась, – запнулся Баки, выволакивая Брока из стайки девчонок. Тот еще успел почувствовать, как Стив, на мгновение сжав ладонями его талию, отпускает.

– Романофф разбудить хотите? – злым шепотом спросил Баки.

– Уже разбудили, – произнес ледяной голос.

Девушки прыснули в разные стороны, как стайка рыбок, в мгновение ока занимая свои места и накрываясь пледами. Стив поднялся с кресла во весь свой немалый рост, заслонил Брока и Баки широченной грудью.

– Наташа, это все я, – виновато сказал он, за спиной сигналя им пальцами, чтобы валили назад, на свои места. – Мы хотели поболтать, познакомиться по-хорошему и немного увлеклись.

– Немного! – ядовито фыркнула Романофф, пока Баки и Брок пятились по салону. – Да вы весь ад на ноги подняли своим гомоном. Все живо спать, – рявкнула она притихшим девушкам. – Завтра чтоб как огурчики были и ни одной жалобы мне! Роджерс, ты когда-нибудь перестанешь их выгораживать? Вечный чертов защитник! Вы меня разбудили, так что тебе отдуваться, – заявила Романофф, свирепо глядя из-под поднятой на лоб маски. – Еще раз пройдемся по сценарию.

Стив явственно застонал, но послушно пошел вперед. Брок проводил его взглядом, мечтательно вздохнул и поддался Баки, который тащил его в сторону их кресел, ругаясь вполголоса. А Брок подумал, что вполне успеет завтра встретиться со Стивом в своем нормальном обличье. И кто знает, может, из этого что-нибудь получится. Осталось купить найки.

* * *

После идиотской полуночной вечеринки, устроенной Броком, Баки всю ночь хреново спал и больше ворочался. Гидровские агенты приходили в беспокойном сне, загоняли их с Броком в угол и там превращались в Романофф, у которой из спины росли паучьи лапы. После очередного мутного кошмара Баки решил дожидаться утра, уже не пытаясь заснуть. Тем более надо было встать первее всех (и Брока поднять) и успеть побриться. Щетина упорно отрастала, игнорируя нависшую над хозяином угрозу жизни.

Тщательно изучив инструкцию, он смог наложить макияж почти ровно. Ну по крайней мере, в зеркале теперь отражалась хмурая невыспавшаяся девушка, а не мужик с мешками под глазами и с заросшей щетиной шеей. Он поправил силиконовые сиськи, убрал член обратно в гребаные трансвеститские трусы, стукнулся головой о кафельную стену и готов был встречать новый день. Брок, который первым успел навести марафет, ждал снаружи, нетерпеливо постукивая по двери.

Через два часа автобус прибыл в первый город их гастрольной программы – Джексонвилль. Отель находился недалеко от моря, теплый воздух был наполнен солью, утреннее солнце пригревало, но не жарило, и Баки впервые подумал, что может, все не так уж и плохо складывается. Еще пару дней притворства, чтобы с автобусом доехать до Орландо, а там можно отправляться в свободное плавание.

Брок закинул на плечи их рюкзак, и Баки ничего не оставалось, кроме как подхватить небольшую сумку, в которой лежала косметика, и направиться вслед за ним. Девушки по одной взбегали по ступенькам террасы у входа в отель. Там же стояли столики с завтраком. Молодые и не очень мужчины провожали каждую свистом и комплиментами, но не лезли. Девушки только отшучивались в ответ. Баки шел последним, мысленно перебирая запланированные на следующие дни действия. Ощутить на заднице ладонь, нагло стиснувшую ягодицу, он никак не ожидал.

– Назад, Хэппи, – прохрипел мужик с дурацкой бородкой, когда Баки мгновенно скрутил его, заломив ему руку за спину. Толстяк в черном костюме (херовый из него телохранитель) замер, растерянно переводя взгляд с Баки на своего хозяина. – Ух, какая горячая красотка, – пропыхтел мужик, терпя болевой захват. – Я все понял, теперь давай знакомиться нормально. Я Тони, Тони Старк. А как вас зовут, прекрасная и опасная незнакомка?

Баки отпустил незадачливого ухажера, проследив, чтобы тот точно потерял равновесие и поцеловал пол. Перехватил сумку удобнее и пошел к раздвижным дверям отеля, за которыми виднелся холл.

– Постой! – воскликнул Старк, быстро догнал его и протянул ладонь вперед.

– Тебе мало? – спросил Баки, развернувшись к нему.

Тот мгновенно затормозил и убрал руку. Улыбнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами. Дизайнерские цветные очки с него слетели, а на рубашке не хватало двух пуговиц.

– Какие у вас планы на день? В любом случае, мое предложение намного интереснее! Приглашаю на свою яхту, можете и подружек позвать, – нагло сказал Старк и махнул рукой в сторону. – Видите, вон та, белая и самая большая. Уверен, вы шикарно будете смотреться на…

– Не заинтересована, – равнодушно бросил Баки и снова повернул к дверям.

– Я же не представился по-настоящему, – подстроился под его шаг Старк. Баки только зубами скрипнул. – Тони Старк, владелец «Старк Индастриз». Миллиардер, гений, плейбой и филантроп, – хвастливо закончил он и выжидающе уставился на Баки.

Гидра огромными партиями закупала оружие у СИ, так что Баки был наслышан.

– Удачного плавания, – он зашел внутрь. – И найдите себе ровесницу.

– Воу, а это уже вызов! – вскричал Старк, насмешливо глядя на него. – Теперь я обязан завоевать ваше сердце! И разница в возрасте меня не остановит!

– Заткнись, – посоветовал ему Баки, подходя к ресепшену, где уже столпилась вся их труппа, включая Стива и Романофф. Старк тащился следом. И как девушки терпят такое отношение круглосуточно?

– Бекки, у вас все в порядке? – спасатель-Стив, конечно, не мог остаться в стороне.

– Пленительная Ребекка! – продолжал паясничать Старк. – Вы словно сошли со страниц романа Дафны дю Морье. Я ее именно так и…

– Неужели? – перебил его Баки. – И приглашаешь меня кататься на яхте? Мне стоит начать беспокоиться?

Старк закрыл рот и внимательно посмотрел на Баки, хмыкнул, засунув руки в карманы шорт.

– Убийство не входит в мои планы, – нормальным голосом сказал Старк.

– Не могу обещать того же, – ответил Баки, забрал ключ от номера у ухмыляющегося Брока и направился к лифту.

Старк остался на месте, пристально глядя вслед.

– Выкупи все билеты на передних рядах на сегодняшнее выступление, – сказал он подоспевшему запыхавшемуся Хэппи.

* * *

Девчонки собирались закинуть вещи в свои номера, переодеться и рвануть компанией на пляж. Баки надеялся это время спокойно отдохнуть в обстановке, где не надо ежесекундно изображать женщину. Но у Брока, похоже, были другие планы.

– И куда ты собрался? – недовольно спросил Баки.

Брок уже стащил парик и сейчас споро смывал с себя макияж. Дамские шмотки валялись рядом на полу, а на кровати заботливо были разложены шорты, футболка и белые кроссовки. Все мужское.

– Мы же во Флориде, Бак, – тщательно смывая (размазывая) тушь с ресниц, сказал Брок. – Я пойду к морю. Как и все нормальные люди.

Баки поставил сумку на столик, аккуратно снял с себя парик, с наслаждением распустил хвост и размял шею. Душ и спать, вот что сейчас ему нужно.

– Ты к нашим, надеюсь, не попрешься? – с подозрением спросил он, остановившись в дверях ванной. С Брока станется проверить, не узнают ли его «без грима».

– Только к Стиву, – непринужденно ответил тот, стирая остатки косметики.

– Да твою же мать, – простонал Баки, уперевшись лбом в косяк двери.

Брок быстро оделся, козырнул ему.

– Не дрейфь, я же профи. И кстати, тебя миллиардер на яхту звал, иди развлекайся, нечего в номере киснуть.

– Пошел ты, – автоматом ответил Баки.

Через три часа репетиция, а потом сразу выступление. Надо хоть немного отдохнуть.

* * *

Солнце уже припекало вовсю, на пляже было полно людей, а девчонки из труппы все как одна плескались в воде. Часом ранее Броку в обличии Брук с трудом удалось отбиться от Майли, которая считала своей целью вытащить их с Баки к морю вместе с остальными.

Стив был там же, но не в воде, а на шезлонге, просматривал что-то в телефоне и приглядывал за девушками.

Недалеко от него была растянута сетка, и шла игра в пляжный волейбол. Брок, быстро вписавшийся в команду и уже окончивший один сет победой, в следующий бросок тщательно прицелился и запустил мяч прямо к Стиву, постаравшись, чтобы тот приземлился у его ног. Уроки Баки не прошли даром, и мяч снарядом упал у шезлонга, взметнув песок. Стив, который в этот момент наклонился к сумке, стоявшей рядом, получил хороший заряд песка прямо в лицо.

Упс.

– Черт, извини! – искренне воскликнул Брок, подбежав к нему. – Я промахнулся.

– Уверен? – поинтересовался тот, стряхивая с макушки песчинки. Потом внимательно оглядел Брока, задержался на кроссовках, фыркнул непонятно чему и протянул руку: – Я Стив.

– Брок, – не преминув хорошенько стиснуть его ладонь, как он не мог себе позволить, будучи в женском образе, Брок рванул с места в карьер: – Пошли играть с нами? Если не умеешь, я научу, – широко улыбнулся он, пытаясь не пялиться слишком сильно на Стива, одетого только в шорты.

– Нет, не могу, – с видимым сожалением ответил тот. – Надо работать, у меня совсем мало времени.

– А в другой раз? Может, вечером? – спросил Брок, хотя и знал, что Стив будет занят на выступлении.

– Вечером здесь тоже играют?

– Нет, но можно сыграть вдвоем, – намекнул Брок, присев рядом на пустой шезлонг. Судя по накидке на изголовье, это было место Романофф.

– Вот как? – Стив с улыбкой покачал головой. – Наша группа уезжает завтра ночью, а однодневными знакомствами я не интересуюсь, – он отсалютовал бутылкой воды, однако и не показал, что хочет закончить разговор.

– Знакомство не обязательно окажется однодневным, – сказал Брок, внимательно отслеживая его реакцию. – Во сколько ты освободишься? Как относишься к прогулкам под луной? Или посидим в баре при отеле? Там вечером хорошая музыка.

– Сколько вариантов… Ладно. Я буду свободен в одиннадцать. И предпочту поужинать, а не бродить по пляжу.

– Отлично, – Брок подался вперед, чтобы еще раз пожать ему руку. Краем глаза он увидел приближавшуюся Романофф, а значит, пора было сматываться. – До вечера, Стив.

* * *

В номере уже вовсю шла подготовка. Баки, чисто выбритый и накрашенный, только без парика, недовольно глянул на Брока и указал на стул перед зеркалом. Но сначала надо принять душ. После пары часов активной игры футболка была уже вся мокрая, а песок, казалось, забился прямо под кожу.

Прохладные струи воды упруго падали на спину, принося облегчение, мысленно перед ним стоял Стив, тепло улыбающийся и протягивающий руку. Невозможно красивый, с этими своими голубыми глазами, светлой кожей, мягкой даже на вид, низким голосом, встрепанными волосами и стремлением оберегать… Черт, как же Брок попал. А ведь через пару дней им с Баки надо бежать из страны. «Ничего, что-нибудь придумаем», – оптимистично подумал он и устремился мыслями к предстоящему свиданию.

– Мы со Стивом сегодня встречаемся, – не удержался Брок, когда упал на стул и принялся вытирать мокрые волосы.

– Почему я не удивлен, – пробормотал Баки, вооружившись гостиничным феном.

Что там еще ворчал Баки, Брок за шумом работающего фена не слышал и думал, чем он сможет зацепить Стива, чтобы тот согласился встретиться еще хотя бы раз.

Накладывать макияж было все еще непривычно, Брок одной рукой красил ресницы, пока Баки приклеивал ему накладные ногти на другой. Потом поменялись и обработали вторую сторону. Женское лицо в зеркале уже не удивляло, хотя глаза от слоя туши и теней постоянно хотелось хорошенько почесать. Все время держать себя в руках было утомительно.

– Послезавтра мы будем уже в Орландо, – сказал Баки, помогая ему надеть парик. – Надеюсь, ты не передумал? Доедем туда и сразу уходим.

– Ага, – рассеянно ответил Брок, подавая Баки шпильки одну за другой.

Тот одним глазом смотрел видео с фешн-канала на ютубе и пытался повторить прическу, по которой показывали мастер-класс.

– Готово. Надевай белье и платье и пошли.

Как раз в этот момент в дверь забарабанили, и раздался звонкий голос Майли:

– Девчонки, через пять минут встречаемся в зале.

Брок, щеголявший волосатой грудью и выпуклостью в трусах, поспешно крикнул:

– Не входи, мы сейчас уже, три минуты и выйдем.

Дверь скрипнула, но защелкнутый замок хорошо держал оборону.

– Жду вас внизу.

Они с Баки переглянулись и одновременно перевели дыхание.

* * *

На удивление, репетиция прошла без накладок, хотя Брок не переставая пялился на Стива, явно думая, что делает это незаметно. Может, для других и незаметно, но Баки-то чертов снайпер и все отлично видит. Брок раньше никогда так сильно не западал на парней, с которыми даже толком не был знаком. Уж точно не в условиях постоянной бдительности. Он вообще помнит про Гидру?

– Да блядь, – вырвалось у Баки, когда они вышли на сцену уже на настоящее выступление и он увидел ряды кресел.

Оба первых ряда были пустые, за исключением сидящего в середине Старка, с невыносимо наглым видом откинувшегося на спинку и положившего ногу на ногу.

Слабо понадеявшись, что присутствие Старка не имеет к нему никакого отношения, Баки сосредоточился на музыке. Синтезатор был стареньким, но весьма неплохим и достался ему от поклонницы Мэрилина Мэнсона, судя по дизайну и наклейкам. В общем, вполне терпимо. Брок сидел за ударной установкой и, слава богу, помнил о том, что ноги надо держать вместе, а не раздвинутыми, как обычно.

Первые несколько песен отыграли без проблем, ноты и ритм были простыми, и Брок с Баки справлялись. Стив был очень хорош, даже Баки смог оценить, хотя ни парни, ни попсовые песни ему никогда не нравились. Чертов Старк не сводил с него взгляда и преувеличенно хлопал после каждого исполнения. Похоже, черное глухое платье с черной же подводкой глаз сыграют Баки плохую службу.

Объявили небольшой антракт, зрители, которых был полный зал, шумно захлопали, Брок залип на задницу кланявшегося Стива, а Старк встал и целеустремленно направился прямо к Баки. Спасибо, не надо.

Выскочив за кулисы, он наткнулся на толстяка-телохранителя, Хэппи или как там его, который с извиняющейся гримасой преградил ему путь.

– Простите, мисс Бекки, мистер Старк очень просит о встрече с вами, вы позволите... – забубнил Хэппи, испуганно пятясь от Баки, которого еще никто никогда не смог зажать в угол. Ну, кроме Гидры (а она не счет).

– Хэппи, молодец, – подоспел Старк. – А теперь свободен. Милая Ребекка… – он поперхнулся, когда Баки вжал его в стену, надавив предплечьем на горло. В темноте кулис они были одни, камер здесь не было, и вопрос с домогательствами надо было решить раз и навсегда.

– Держись. От меня. Подальше, – четко проговорил Баки ему в лицо, потом убрал руку, а Старк закашлялся, растирая горло.

– Я не отступлюсь, – хрипло выдавил он.

Что за самовлюбленный идиот? Все гении и богачи такие?

– У вас запланировано пятнадцать концертов во Флориде, я буду на каждом, пока…

– Пока что? – зло перебил его Баки. – Пока я тебе не дам? Не дождешься, ты, самоуверенный наглый кусок дерьма!

Да, у Баки бывали проблемы с контролем агрессии, он честно это признавал.

– Пока не согласишься на свидание, – Старк наконец выпрямился, одернул рубашку и сбившийся на сторону галстук, поправил очки. Кто ходит вечером в солнцезащитных очках? – Соглашайся, Бекс, я галантный кавалер, приятный собеседник, обладаю прекрасным вкусом и никогда не отступаюсь от поставленной цели, – последние слова прозвучали словно угроза, хоть и были сказаны приветливым тоном.

– Дохрена польщена, но не заинтересована, у меня уже есть парень, так что поищи подружку в другом месте.

– Врешь, – как-то спокойно ответил Старк. – И обижаешь. Я же все-таки миллиардер и не тупой. Ребекка Барнс, родом из Нью-Йорка, двадцать три года, училась в юридическом колледже, но учебу бросила, как я понимаю, чтобы удариться в бега с бродячим цирком, простите, оркестром. Есть брат Джеймс, младше тебя на пять минут, сейчас служит где-то в странах третьего мира. Больше пока выяснить не удалось. Ах да, у вас был смешной пес в детстве, я умилился с фотографий. Так что, Бекси, мои намерения достаточно серьезны для тебя?

Какого? Дело принимало скверный оборот. Пожалуй, надо за шкирку отрывать Брока от Стива и сматываться уже сегодня ночью.

– Зачем ты сменила цвет волос? Темные тебе шли намного больше. Нет, я не говорю, что сейчас плохо, но понимаешь… – затараторил Старк, пока охреневший Баки соображал, как поступить.

Они с Беккой, конечно, похожи, но стоит Старку повнимательнее взглянуть на свежие фото, как правда мигом откроется. А учитывая, что СИ может быть связана с Гидрой не только как продавец-покупатель, то они с Броком (и Беккой, которая по первому предупреждению Баки уехала в Англию) могут попасть очень серьезно. Смертельно.

– Хорошо, – сказал Баки. – Одно свидание, ОК? Сегодня после концерта у тебя на яхте.

Старк так обалдел, что почти десять секунд ничего не говорил.

– В одиннадцать подойдет? Тебя встретить здесь или…

– Нет, там жди, я подойду. Ненавижу, когда меня сопровождают.

– Договорились, – энергично воскликнул Старк, быстро возвращавший себя в привычное состояние. – Тогда один поцелуй и я ухожу на свое место.

Обойдешься.

– Поцелуи после свидания, – отрезал Баки.

– Ну хоть руку, – бессмертный Старк схватил его за ладонь, а когда Баки высвободился, ухитрился чмокнуть его в губы и мгновенно отскочить на метр назад. – Такие мягкие, – мечтательно сказал он. – Я в предвкушении.

– Иди. На свое место, – выговорил ошеломленный Баки.

«Да, заканчиваем выступление и сворачиваемся».

* * *

Баки вернулся какой-то нервный и знаком показал, что после концерта надо поговорить. Антракт закончился быстро, Стив подступил к микрофону, и на следующий час Брок опять пропал, автоматически отбивая ритм и слушая его голос. Черт, как же жаль, что нельзя посмотреть на него из зала. Брок хотел бы видеть его глаза в этот момент.

Настойчивый поклонник Баки (уржаться можно, на его хмурую, в кои-то веки бритую рожу запал главный холостяк страны) сидел в первом ряду, смотрел на Баки и посылал глазами лучи сердечек. Ну, Броку так виделось. Стив, одетый в темно-синий костюм, был просто отпадно красив, впору вспоминать строчки из женских романов про трепещущих в животе бабочек (не то чтобы Брок читал что-то такое). Интересно, он в этом костюме пойдет на свидание?

Концерт закончился длинной, томной мелодией, которая невольно настраивала на романтический лад. На танцевальной площадке кружились парочки, в открытые окна врывался ночной воздух, а Брок уже подрагивал от нетерпения. Быстро в душ, смыть макияж, переодеться и… Ах да, Баки.

* * *

– Что? – переспросил Брок, надеясь, что ослышался.

– Валим прямо сейчас, – повторил Баки. – Старк ждет меня на яхте, так что у нас есть получасовая фора, как минимум, прежде чем он хватится и начнет рыть информацию по нам уже серьезно.

Да твою же мать.

– Баки, черт. Ты не передергиваешь? – несчастно спросил Брок, запустив пальцы в волосы. – Я не сомневаюсь в твоей неземной красоте, но не слишком ли?

– Хочешь проверить?

– Брук, у вас что-то стряслось? – Стив подошел как-то неожиданно, обеспокоенно глядя на них двоих. – Я могу помочь?

– Если бы, – мрачно ответил Брок, и тут Баки тихо и с ужасом сказал:

– Ах ты сука.

Брок обернулся и глаза в глаза встретился с куратором их отряда в Гидре. Тот стоял в конце зала, смотрел прямо на них и быстро говорил что-то по телефону.

Они с Баки метнулись за кулисы, где их попытался перехватить агент. Брок вырубил его, и они рванули к пожарному выходу, подхватив по дороге оставленный рядом со сценой аварийный рюкзачок с оружием и остатками денег. Придется угонять машину, иначе не оторваться. Они быстрым шагом направились через безлюдный холл к выходу, и тут из двери выскочили еще двое, одного вырубил Баки, а второго…

– Стив, ты как здесь оказался? – спросил Брок.

Стив потряхивал сжатым кулаком, ударом которого он секунду назад уложил агента Гидры.

– За вами побежал, решил перехватить вас в холле. Что происходит? Почему эти люди пытаются…

– Некогда объяснять, – рявкнул Баки, дернув Брока за собой, и скороговоркой добавил: – Стив, спасибо, ты классный, дальше мы сами, извинись за нас перед Романофф, зарплату можете не перечислять.

– Подождите! – крикнул Стив им вслед. – Брок!

До Брока только через пять секунд дошло, что Стив назвал его настоящим именем. Они сбежали по террасе, и тут Баки снова выругался.

– Вот я так и знал, что ты меня кинешь, – обиженно сказал Старк, грозя им пальцем. – Решила сбежать с подружкой и вашим солистом? Неужели я так плох, что даже одно свидание…

– Вон они… – донеслось сзади. – Те трое с блондином.

Блондином? Оказалось, Стив снова почти догнал их, и сейчас его взгляд метался между ними и преследователями.

– Старк, как здорово, что ты нас всех приглашаешь! – Брок взял его под локоть и потащил к припаркованному рядом «мустангу», судя по степени выпендрежности, принадлежащему Старку. – Заводи, и едем как можно дальше отсюда. И побыстрее

Тот только поднял брови, но сопротивляться не стал. Мотор мигом взревел, Брок подтолкнул Стива на заднее сиденье, Баки запрыгнул вперед, и они рванули.

– От кого мы скрываемся? – деловито спросил Старк, пока Баки высматривал в окно, не появилась ли уже погоня.

– Мне тоже интересно, – подал голос Стив. – Ого, а вы крутые ребята, – добавил он, когда Баки достал из рюкзака их единственную пару глоков, кинув один Броку.

Из-за поворота вынесся черный джип и с ревом принялся догонять их.

– Поддай газу, – нервно велел Баки. – И куда мы едем?

На перекрестке Старк резко вырулил направо. Мелькнул знак аэропорта.

– В аэропорт, мой самолет уже готов к вылету, думаю, пора заканчивать наш отпуск. Кто эти парни в отеле и на убогом скучном джипе?

– Конкуренты из другого оркестра, – сказал Баки.

– Ха-ха. Сделаю вид, что поверил. Но ненадолго. Кстати, Бекс, это самое классное свидание, которое у меня было за всю жизнь. Ты побила все рекорды. Для полного удовлетворения неплохо было бы уединиться, ну знаешь, только мы вдвоем, ледяное шампанское и никаких пистолетов. Может, наручники, но думаю, после того, как мы получше узнаем друг друга, милая…

Пока Старк продолжал трепаться, Баки прицелился и с первого выстрела пробил шину у преследующего их джипа.

– Охренеть, – прокомментировал Старк.

– Брок, во что вы ввязались? – строго спросил Стив.

– …Почему Брок, а не Брук? – после недолгого молчания спросил Брок.

Стив только вздохнул, потом протянул руку, аккуратно снял с него парик и взлохматил волосы.

– Вот так мне больше нравится.

– Значит, ты сразу понял?

– Я учился в художественной школе и могу отличить женское лицо от мужского.

– А на пляже…

– О-о, – тут Стив усмехнулся. – Меня покорили твои найковские кроссовки и бросок левой.

– Да ну тебя, – прошептал Брок ему в губы, прежде чем поцеловать.

– Бекси, ты погляди, что они вытворяют! – тут же завопил чертов Старк. – Тоже хочу романтику. А то как это получается – спас вас я, а поцелуи достаются левому чуваку?!

Баки только головой покачал, потом тоже стащил с себя парик и грубоватым голосом предложил:

– Ну целуй, у меня как раз вечерняя щетина подоспела.

– А ведь я знал, что ты идеальна, детка, – на этих словах Старк бросил руль и склонился к Баки. – Ты обещал поцелуй, надеюсь, ты держишь слово?

– Ты руль держи, придурок! – крикнул Баки.

– Там автопилот, – ответил Старк и привлек Баки к себе.

**Через два месяца**

– Значит, это было прикрытием? Продажа оружия Гидре? – с интересом спросил Брок.

Они были на той пресловутой яхте (и правда охрененной и жутко роскошной). Старк в полурасстегнутой «гавайке» развалился на лежаке и потягивал разноцветный навороченный коктейль. Вот просто фото из журнала о жизни богатых и выебистых.

– Ага, Щит на меня насел, а этому их одноглазому черту очень тяжело отказать. Так что вы вовремя оттуда дернули, буквально через неделю эту Гидру накрыли и выпотрошили, оторвав все щупальца.

– Туда ей и дорога, – кровожадно сказал Стив и покрепче прижал к себе Брока.

Все-таки удачно все сложилось. Брок не жалел ни об одном принятом решении. Вчера у Стива закончился гастрольный тур, недельку они отдохнут на яхте Старка, а потом поедут вместе в Нью-Йорк. Оказалось, Стив тоже оттуда.

На палубу выбрался сонный, взъерошенный Баки, упал на лежак рядом с ними и благодарно принял стакан с минералкой.

– Стив, больше никогда в жизни я не соглашусь работать в вашем гребаном оркестре, так и передай Наташе, – пробурчал он вполголоса.

Романофф тогда взяла их за горло и заставила отыграть оставшиеся несколько концертов. Хорошо хоть, в своем настоящем облике, а не в париках и платьях.

– Детка, я заказал нам столик «На высоте», ты же хотел побывать в том ресторане…

– Сколько раз тебе повторить – я не гей, – утомленно сказал Баки.

– Да? Вчера ты другое стонал, – невинно ответил Старк.

Баки побагровел и накрыл лицо футболкой, показав Старку фак.

– Согласен. Я вообще за равноправие, – довольно ответил тот.

Брок со Стивом переглянулись и одновременно рассмеялись.


End file.
